The Magic Files
by ricenation
Summary: Seretei takes a sudden interest in the world of magic and files an investigation. Ichigo is once again pulled into the pandemonium of things along with Rukia and Toshiro as they're sent to Hogwarts. What danger hides behind the curtains of Hogwarts?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bleach belonds to the deranged Tite Kubo, and Harry Potter belongs the equally crazy J.K. Rowling. I on the other hand, am just a arbitrary FanFic writer who is insane enough to merge the worlds of Bleach and Harry Potter together. **

**Title: The Magic Files**

**Prologue to Insanity**

Currently, Ichigo was housed under the roof of the Soutaichou's vast private office. With a bored expression plastered to his face, he numbly listened to the old man speak in that demanding tone of his. Ichigo risked a forlorn glance out the window, wishing fruitlessly that he was not confined to these dull formalities. It was a perfectly gorgeous day outside, and the sun playfully beckoned to him. The old man sat comfortably behind his desk, hands folded as he explained the situation to the substitute shinigami. Unfortunately, he was not graced with the most decent of news.

Ichigo frowned at the Captain Commander, holding up his hands as if to stop the madness, to hell with formalities, "Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straightened out."

He tried to grasp his bearings before he spoke again, "You want me to go to some place called Pigfarts-"

"Hogwarts," Yamamoto calmly corrected him.

"Whatever, _Hogwarts_. You want me to go undercover to Hogwarts, a place for _witches_ and _wizards_, to see if these people pose a threat to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Really, I have a life too. Can't you send someone else?" Ichigo grimaced, his arms crossed.

Yamamoto sighed, as if he explained the situation a hundred times over, which indeed was the case, "The winter war has taken a great casualty on Seretei, in which we are still short on staff."

Ichigo interrupted, "There is no way my dad is ever going to-"

"-Already taken care of, Kurosaki. I have spoken to your father about the mission, and on the contrary, he has taken to it quite well," Yamamoto offered.

Ichigo silently cursed under his breath for having such luck. Of course he couldn't depend on his father to be the responsible one.

"Kurosaki-san, you have shown us that you are a capable, trustworthy allay, which we are grateful for. If I could only ask for your support a little longer, it would prove very helpful to me, personally," The Soutaicho added.

There was a pause. Ichigo ran a hand through his rebellious orange hair, helplessly knowing there was no way out of this mess no matter how much effort he put into arguing.

He groaned inwardly, "Okay, I get it. Fine. What's the time duration of the mission again?"

"One year," Yamamoto answered.

Ichigo shut his eyes and muttered regretfully, "I'll do it."

"Excellent. You have already been enrolled, all you need to do is consult Urahara-san about this so called 'magic', and it's correlation to 'reiatsu'. Also, you will be accompanied by Kuchiki Rukia, and Hitsugaya Toshiro, seeing that we are heading into unknown territory, more reinforcement will be sent if necessary."

As Yamamoto continued speaking, Ichigo strangely felt as if he never had a choice to begin with.

_I'm being screwed again aren't I? _Ichigo scowled to himself.

_That's for sure, _Answered a voice in his head, most likely his hollow.

"Using the senkaimon, you will be escorted to London by the end of this month. All of your directions and information are in this packet, and I will be waiting for your first report by the end of next month," Yamamoto handed him a manila folder.

Ichigo glances at the heavy folder in his unwilling hands, and he mentally read the printed Kanji letters: The Magic Files

Was the Soul Society actually serious about this? Ichigo sourly imagined what he could possibly learn at this school, and picturing a likely senario in his head, he saw himself pulling a fluffy rabbit out of a top hat. Absently, wondered what Rukia and Toshiro thought about the mission.

"I am putting you and Hitsugaya Taichou in charge of this mission, do not fail me now," the Soutaichou declared.

"Why me? I'm sure Toshiro can handle himself," Ichigo said, trying to make an escape from the extra paper work.

A flicker of amusement flashed through the Soutaichou's eyes before he said, "It would serve as a good experience to practice filing reports, Kurosaki."

Ichigo muttered despondently, "I'm sure it will."

"Good luck, Kurosaki-san," he gave him a small smile before tersely waving him out of his office.

Ichigo was pushed out of the old man's office, and feeling beyond disgruntled, he stormed out of the First Division. Not overly excited to visit the Twelfth division, he decided to stall for time, instead gazing overhead at the calming blue sky. The sunrays tasted sweet on his tongue and as light fluffy clouds grazed lazily in the wind, he imagined drifting on them to nowhere in particular. Looking at the world now, so much has changed since the fall of Aizen, each breath he took reminded him how alive he was, and how amazing the world appeared still standing.

After the winter war, the heavy spell of Aizen's terror dissipated, leaving truce and accord between the wrongly convicted. People similar to Shinji and Kisuke were reinstated for their false accusations, allowing them to return to Seretei if they so wished. The Vizards declined, instead favoring their nomadic lives over the strict laws of Soul Society. It was almost like a happy ending, excluding the fact that the experience would never be erased, and the casualties would never be forgotten. Reality could blatantly be displayed over the three empty captain positions, namely the third, fifth, and ninth. Ichigo had been offered the fifth division many times over because it seemed only right for the hero of both worlds to inherit it. However, there was still one difficulty from obtaining the seat, and that would be the fact that he was still alive. Ichigo was unwilling to give up his life in the world of the living, deeming it highly inappropriate to abandon his family. His refusal of the position didn't dismiss the fact that he was treated with the utmost respect from the shinigami population, but for now, no one has claimed captaincy over any of the empty captain seats.

This is not to say that no promotions have been made. Kuchiki Rukia was rewarded the status of a Lieutenant one month after the war, however, much to the Noble head Kuchiki Byakuya's dismay. Even then it was a cause for celebration, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel happy for the annoying midget. Heaving a sigh, he finally stretched before heading over towards the twelfth barracks in search of Urahara. Soon enough, he spotted the ex-shop owner consulting Kurosutchi, the bizarre Taichou of the twelfth division. Strangely, Urahara and Kurosutchi shared leadership in the Research and Development department.

The fact that Urahara ceased to wear his traditional hat and shoes didn't stop Ichigo from calling him by his old nick name, "Oye, Geta Boshi-san, I need your help."

Urahara looked up from his conversation, and gave him a sly smile, "Ah, if it isn't my little prodigy, how may I help you?" He dismissed a rather miffed Kurosutchi.

Ichigo blanched, "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Well it's better than being called a pervert. Don't think I missed you eyeing my dear Yoruichi after she transformed," Urahara grinned playfully.

Despite himself he blushed, "W-what? How could I avoid her when she purposely attempts to get naked in front of me?"

"Now, now, don't get so worked up. I was only teasing," the blond man chuckled.

Huffing indignantly, he was in a slightly more irritated mood as he tried to remember why he needed Urahara's help.

Kisuke spoke again, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um…yeah, here, explain this to me," Ichigo carelessly tossed Urahara his mission file.

"Oh yes! The Magic File..." Urahara murmured.

A gleam of significance entered his eyes as he said, "Well, this discovery is rather recent, couldn't imagine how long this has been going on right under Soul Society's nose. This 'magic' is still undergoing tons of research. I'll give you the gist on what we know so far."

Urahara began, "So these people- rather, witches and wizards, they have what we call reiatsu. Somehow, and this is the tricky part, they managed to channel their reiatsu into a through a new medium in a form they call...Magic," Urahara said dramatically using hand motions to emphasis his point.

"They do it with this stick thing here called a wand-" Urahara protruded a thin wooden stick from his side pocket.

"We've actually had some success in transferring reiatsu into magic in the laboratory...What to hear about it?" He asked excitedly.

"Maybe later, just get to the point," Ichigo said bluntly.

"Yes, the point, the point... Oh, the problem is, we are worried they might discover Shinigamis. They haven't yet, but we are unsure of how far this 'magic' has developed, and they pose a moderate threat to the balance of souls. This is where you come in. Your job is to find out more about this 'magic'. It's ability's, history, power, and so on. What are the magical people's intentions? What do the students learn at the school?" Urahara said animatedly.

"Get it?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I get it," Ichigo said with disinterest.

This whole ordeal was another chore loaded onto the poor sixteen year olds' back, another thing he could live happily without.

"That's my boy," Urahara patted Ichigo on the back.

Ichigo swatted his hand away, before saying a quick, "Thanks."

The substitute shinigami escaped the twelfth division, eager to return home and hopefully sleep…that is, if there were ever to be an absence of hollows. Using his zanpakutou, he prepared to open a Senkaimon.

Kisuke followed the boy outside to call over his shoulder, like a chiding mother hen, "Don't forget to review you mission file otherwise you'll be unprepared! You have four years of wizard schooling to prepare for!"

He shrugged off Urahara's words prior to disappearing into the bright light as he was escorted by a jigokucho, or a hell butterfly. Ichigo reappeared in Karakura Town, conveniently right above the Kurosaki Clinic.

On the first floor, a window opened followed by the voice of his annoying father as it rang through the night sky, "Get your butt in here boy, it's past your bedtime!"

A vein pulsed through his forehead, and Ichigo swept down from above, kicking his dad in the face before slipping through the window of their living room.

"Urusai, Ossan," He growled.

His idiot of a father held on dearly to his face, suppressing his nose bleed as he whined about how uncouth his son was.

Rolling his eyes he scoffed, "People are finally going to think you've lost it if you keep yelling at nothing."

"For Kami's sake, it's only nine o' clock, and don't you think I'm a little too old to have a bedtime?" Ichigo scowled.

Isshine yelled, "My boy will never outgrow his dear daddy!"

Continuing on his rant, the orange haired son pointed straight at his father and shouted, "Shut up! Another thing: Why the hell did you agree to let me attend some magic school in England?"

A serious face crossed his father's face as he casually wiped the trickling blood from his nose. Thinking that his dad was through with his antics for once, Ichigo crossed his arms in waiting of an explanation.

Rising to his feet, Isshin released a powerful round house kick before shouting just as loudly, "Because, idiot son of mine, I'm the father and you shall do as I say!"

Ichigo barely evaded the deadly kick and countered with a punch to the gut, "Damn you senile man! I'll be missing a whole year of school! Don't you care about my education?"

"Deal with it, you'll just have to repeat a grade, dammit!"

Father and son proceed to wrestle across the living room floor, before Karin finally decided to intervene. Pulling her father off Ichigo's soul form, she slapped him across the head before kicking her brother up the stairs.

"You two cause a hell of a racket. Can't even watch T.V. in peace around here," She muttered, irritated.

Yuzu shook her head disapprovingly, "Karin, you should be gentle, dad _is_ getting old."

The father immediately began to sniffle as he rushed to the oddly placed portrait of his late wife, "Oh my dear Misaki! Our children are so disrespectful!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo placed himself inside his still body, slightly in a better mood when he found that Kon was nowhere to be seen. Tossing his manila folder to the side, he settled in, hoping for some peace and quiet. He still had three weeks before going on that ridiculous mission to Hogwarts, and although everything seemed so unbelievable, what other choice did he have but to go through with it?

**A/N: Why am I doing this to myself? I have put way to many stories on my plate…insane? Yes. So after becoming obsessed with Bleach/Hogwarts crossovers, I decided to come up with something of my own. This story will slightly go in cannon with the fifth book, and if their are any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Even though the story basically for my amusement, it is my first crossover, so I'm interested in your opinion. If you like what you read, then don't hesitate to review, and if you don't like it, go ahead and press that review button anyway!**

**I'm a pyromaniac, so flames are welcome. Anyway…If I receive enough attention I might continue.**

**Review kudasai**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ, the following will help confusion:**

"_This is thinking and/or zanpakutou dialogue."_

"(This is Japanese speech only around English speakers.)"

"This is regular English speech."

**Thank you.**

**Chapter One: Sticks and Stones**

After packing a few belongings into his duffel bag, Ichigo hauled his stuff over his shoulder and headed downstairs. Today was finally the appointed date of departure much to Ichigo's dismay, and he could only surmise what would happen next- considering he had almost no idea what lay ahead of him. How hard could magic be? The following hour consisted of the family farewells that involved shouting, fighting, threatening, and finally hugging. Once it was over, Ichigo found himself idly walking towards Urahara Shoten's.

The lights were still on in the little run down shop, and Ichigo didn't bother to knock before barging through the doors.

"I'm here," Ichigo announced unenthused.

Urahara appeared from the back of the store, garbed in his usual stripped hat and wooden clogs.

"It's 8:30pm, you're a little late, Kurosaki," Kisuke grinned.

"Urusai. Tell that to my dad, Geta Boshi. He wouldn't let go of my leg," Ichigo growled.

Urahara chuckled at his statement and said, "Well, it seems like you'll be missed. Come with me, everyone's waiting downstairs."

Ichigo followed the shopkeeper and they descended through the trap door that led to the underground training basement. Soon enough they were exposed to an artificial blue sky that overlooked a familiar rocky terrain.

Kisuke casually asked, "I'm hoping you brushed up on your English?"

"English is a required class in high school, it's not like I have a choice in learning it," Ichigo shrugged.

"Excellent, excellent…That will make things less complicated," He grinned.

His comment brought up a question and Ichigo asked Urahara curiously, "If we're not taking the senkaimon, explain to me how you're going to transport my body to England?"

"Well, you see, the Research department has studied a variety of teleportation methods, which are commonly practiced among wizards. The method we are using is called a 'port-key'. It's an intriguing phenomenon, and although it's not very useful to shinigamis, it proves to be helpful when transporting humans and gigais," Urahara answered efficiently.

Ichigo vaguely remembered seeing something about a 'port-key' while scanning his mission files and imagined some sort of crude machine that consisted of hazardous wires protruding dangerously through metal crevices.

This uneasy visual promted him to ask, "Has it been tested yet?"

With a bit of hesitance- which was never a good sign, Kisuke lied, "Well...yes, of course."

Ichigo stared suspiciously at the shopkeeper and decided he did not believe a word of it. He was about to ask another question, however a propelling kick interrupted his inquiry, causing Ichigo to drop his suitcase and tumble to the ground. Gingerly nursing his bruised cheek, Ichigo peered down to see who had assaulted him, but it didn't surprise him when he beheld a raven haired midget. The girl stood straight with two hands placed on her hips, and she carried a smug expression along with a vivacious light in her eyes.

Feeling his temper rise, Ichigo cursed, "Arewa! What was that for?"

Rukia shrugged and simply replied, "No reason, I just felt like it. Got a problem, Strawberry?"

"Teme...who died and made you queen," The substitute shinigami growled.

The short girl quipped, "Don't be such a baby! It's not like you're bleeding."

"I am not being a baby! I just don't like getting kicked in the face, that's all," Ichigo shouted.

Rukia retorted, "Well if you didn't want to get bruised then you should have blocked it, Bakamono!"

A loud argument ensued before a very irritated Toshiro, and he finally shouted, "Enough you two! I swear to Kami, if I have to babysit, someone will _die_."

Rukia reluctantly ceased her attacks, however not before delivering a final punch to Ichigo's arm. Ichigo scowled as he felt new bruises forming under his skin, accompanied with a mysterious migraine that the raven haired shinigami always seemed to bring.

After shooting a dirty look at the midget, he glanced over to Toshiro and casually greeted him, "Yo, didn't see you Toshiro."

A mutual greeting was about to form on Toshiro's lips before his face turned sour, "Dammit Kurosaki, how many times to I have to tell you! It's Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Kisuke interrupted before anyone else could argue, "Calm down. Now that we have exchanged our pleasant greetings, we shall move forward."

He gestured everyone to follow him, and promptly stopped before a large fist shaped rock that sat stiffly on the floor.

"This is the port-key," Kisuke smiled proudly.

Ichigo scowled incredulously, "How is a rock suppose to transport us to England?"

"Well, Kurosaki kun, if you would have read your mission file, then you wouldn't have to ask me that question now would you? But seeing as you didn't, you'll just have to be left in the dark for the moment," The shopkeeper chided.

Kisuke turned to the rest of the group and instructed, "Now I will count to three, and when I do so I need everyone to hold on to the rock, understood?"

Ichigo looked disbelieving as if the whole world had gone mad, but the other shinigamis nodded in comprehension.

Urahara beamed mischievously, "Whatever you do, don't let go! Okay then, one...two…three!"

Ichigo scoffed as he followed everyone else's movements and took hold of the ridiculous rock, not expecting anything to happen. However, the moment he touched it, his surroundings became a blend of colors and a bizarre sensation overcame his body. His initial instinct was to let go, but it was as if his hand were glued on to the rock and he was unable to move. Ichigo suppressed a gasp as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, creating an unsettling feeling in his stomach as everything started to spin out of control. The spinning caused his body to lift, and at the same time his head might have split into two. Just as swiftly Ichigo was hurtling downward with lightening speed, and he shut his eyes to block out the confusion. All the while he called out curse words to a certain shopkeeper, reminding himself to never come across anything approved by Urahara. Suddenly everything came to a halting stop, and the three shinigamis crashed to the cobblestone ground. His knees buckled under the impact of the force as he slowly opened his eyes and he tried to adjust. Ichigo dropped the rock and took an unsteady step backwards, still feeling the effects of dizziness. He vaguely realized that the sun was shining brightly overhead, contrary to Japan, and he assumed that it was early in the afternoon.

Toshiro was the first to speak, "That was defiantly an unpleasant experience."

Ichigo was still attempting to understand his surroundings, but because of the objects that were still moving around him, it was hard for him to do. Eventually Ichigo regained his bearings, and surmised that he was currently stationed in a lonely alley, close to the loud cacophony of civilization. Soon enough, he spotted people garbed in colorful cloaks passing by, chattering a language foreign to his ears.

With his mood already deteriorating, Ichigo knew that he was going to have a hell of a time touring around this bizarre country.

He stared for a moment before saying, "What the hell are we suppose to do now?"

"We're here to gather our supplies. Didn't you read anything in the directions," Rukia rolled her eyes and handed Ichigo a piece of paper.

Ichigo snatched it out of Rukia's grasp and scowled at the yellow parchment in his hand, the very seed of his annoyance. Neat green letters were printed on the paper were a list of questionable items needed to be purchased. The first thing it said they needed was a wand. A what?

Toshiro glanced over and said, "Is there a problem, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo showed Toshiro the list and frowned, "Well, how are we supposed to know where to find all of this?"

Toshiro overviewed the list and produced a confounded expression.

"Hm, this might prove a little challenging," The short Taichou muttered.

Rukia scoffed, "Men…"

"Look, it's not really that hard. We could start by looking around, and it won't kill us if we ask for directions," She offered.

Rukia asked, "Ichigo, don't you have money in the package you received?"

"What? Oh…um sure," He fumbled around in his duffel bag for the sack of anomalous coins.

They approached the side of the cobblestone street with luggage in tow, observing the flow of traffic. Ichigo stared as wizards carried magical miscellaneous objects up and down the alley, Diagon Alley to be more precise.

"What are we waiting for? I doubt they'll bite," Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo glared at his raven haired companion, he was about to make a retort, however Toshiro said, "Come on let's go this way."

Dispersing the irritation for the moment, he allowed himself to be pushed into the crowd. The group received strange looks upon their appearance, but it was quickly ignored after Ichigo shot irritated glares towards the curious passerby. As they continued to walked down the street, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a tug of curiosity at the odd displays and mysterious knickknacks that occupied the wizarding community. He was rather apprehensive upon entering the curious stores that lined the street, feeling more out of place than usual. After scanning the signs, he struggled to translate the words until he came to one he recognized.

_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine wands since 382 B.C_.

He pointed out the store to his companions, and they steered themselves towards the entrance. A small bell rang as Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro walked into the dark, dusty store. Upon contact, Ichigo felt the shimmer of reiatsu pulsing through the air and blinked in surprise. He glanced at his companions, and a look of acknowledgement passed between them. At first glance the store appeared to be empty, which added to the mysterious atmosphere.

After a short moment, Ichigo cleared his throat and he attempted to speak his first words of English, "Ano...Hello?"

His words hung empty in the room as he waited impatiently for a response. Finally, a wispy haired man popped his head through a back door, followed by a faint trace of reiatsu that all witches and wizards seemed to carry.

In a withered voice, the ancient man spoke, "Good Afternoon. May I help you children?"

Ichigo nodded, "We need to purchase a...wand."

The man smiled and curiously scanned the three, "Of course, of course… Who will be needing a wand?"

"All three of us, sir," Ichigo appealed.

"Oh, well in that case, might I ask what happened to your previous one?" The wand maker asked Ichigo with direct curiosity.

"Ano, is my first time," He said uncomfortably.

"Hmm, you seem a bit old to be receiving your first wand," The old man scratched his chin.

Ichigo attempted to make up an excuse, but was interrupted by the old man as he excitedly said, "No matter, let's get started!"

"I will begin with you young man," The wand maker addressed Toshiro.

A tape measure flew into the wand maker's hand, and Ichigo stared with amusement as it began to measure a very startled Toshiro. While the enchanted object continued to record arbitrary measurements, the old man retreated to the back room in search for something in particular.

He reappeared with a single box in his hand and said, "I'm positive this one will be a perfect match. I daresay the wand is quite powerful, especially in such talented hands. Polished yew, dragon heartstring, nine inches, rigid…go on, give it a wave."

The wand was a smooth white texture with a distinct carving of a dragon coiling along the body. Ichigo suppressed a snicker, watching as Toshiro looked dubiously at the wand before taking the handle in his own. However, there was no mistaking the shift of power once his fingers curled around the wand, and even Ichigo could see the white tendrils as Toshiro's reiatsu escaped rapidly from the tip. Suddenly, frost grew from the base of the handle and began to encase the wand in scales of ice until it glowed blue.

Toshiro only stared in shock, seeming to be trapped in his own world before blinking back to reality, and only then did the ice broke apart and collapsed to the floor.

The old man smiled in awe, "Marvelous, young man! Would you please tell me your name?"

"You may call me Hitsugaya Toshiro," He said after the initial shock faded away.

"My name is Olivander, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hitsugaya," Olivander handed him the box.

Payment was made after the exchange before the wand maker approached Rukia, "And you must be next young lady."

"You may call me Rukia, Olivander san," Rukia said politely.

He nodded graciously, "Nice to meet you, dear."

She went through the same process of measuring, however Rukia was better at masking her emotions and she seemed rather unperturbed. Olivander stood silently a few feet away and made mental notes the entire time. Afterwards he shuffled through the shelves of boxes before pulling out a rather dusty parcel and offering it to her.

"This one should do the trick, it has quite the personality. Yew, frosted unicorn hair, ten inches, supple," He smiled confidently.

Once the wand was taken out of it's case, Ichigo found the wand quite beautiful, eerily much like her zanpakutou. It was a pure white, displaying detailed embellishments around the handle that reminded a person of drifting snowflakes that danced to the ambience of silence. Rukia curiously stared at the wand before gingerly wrapping her hand around it. A connection was made directly at contact, and a spell of snow billowed freely at the end of her wand, causing Ichigo to shiver with the constant outbreak of cold. She stood still as a swirl of white reiatsu circled her, and after a few moments Rukia blinked and smiled brightly at her new wand.

"This is quite grand! Two very powerful wands, and both yew…I'm interested to see which wand will choose you…" Olivander laid his eyes on Ichigo at last.

Ichigo scowled while the measurements commenced, and the old man observed him curiously through his spectacles before resting his chin thoughtfully in his hands.

"Well isn't this unusual, let's see..." He headed towards the back of the room and returned with half a dozen boxes.

He pulled out the first one, "Cedar, dragon heartstring, ten inches. Whippy. Go on, give it a wave..."

Ichigo tentatively waved his hand. A second later a section of the store burst into black flames.

Ichigo grew wide eyed as he stuttered, "G-Gomen!"

Olivander shook his hand, "Don't worry, my store is enchanted with protective charms. It shouldn't be a problem." A moment later, the flames went out, and the store returned to normal.

He heard Rukia snicker behind his back, and Ichigo delivered a indignant glare.

The old man ignored it, "Try another one, Vinewood, unicorn tail hair. Thirteen inches."

This time, a glass vase exploded in a corner of a room, which prompted Olivander to snatch the wand out of his hands, "No, not that one either... let's see, Birch and phoenix feather, eleven inches..."

This continued for quite some time, however as the number of inadequate wands increased, so did Olivander's enthusiasm.

The wand maker inspected the orange headed boy closely, "Tricky customer, tricky customer...I have a question young man. Are you familiar with spirits?"

Unsure of how to respond, Ichigo glanced at the other two shinigamis before tentatively answering, "...Yes, sir."

"Very interesting," Olivander murmured.

The old man continued, "I sense you've had many encounters with death for such a young boy."

This time Ichigo broke into an ominous grin, "You have no idea."

The wand maker raised an eyebrow, "Interesting...what is your name young man?"

The orange headed teen replied, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you," The old man smiled kindly.

Olivander mused for a few minutes until he reached a final conclusion, "I believe I've finally figured you out Mr. Kurosaki."

Olivander stepped into the back of the store in search if the right wand, not reappearing for a while. Ichigo was almost prepared to go look for Olivander san, however the wand maker strolled out of the shadows with a white rectangular box.

Implementing a curious tone, he said, "Here, a highly peculiar combination; yew and dementor's essence, thirteen inches. Rigid. Give it a wave..."

The wand was a dark onyx that was crafted plainly, however, just staring at the object sent a peculiar chill running through his blood. Something about it beckoned a dark force from him, so with curiosity, he reached out for the handle. The touch was immobilizing as a sudden electrifying shock gripped him, and he felt a burst of energy break through the wand's barrier. A cannon of black and red sparks shot forth from the tip of the wand, causing Ichigo to almost jump in surprise.

"Excellent! Just as I suspected," The man beamed.

He continued, "Mr. Kurosaki...very unusual wand, but then again, a very unusual owner..."

Olivander gave Ichigo a very thoughtful look, "Where are three from again?"

"Um, Japan, sir," Ichigo stated.

"Foreigners, eh? You seem very unusual indeed... your wand is purely spiritual, and very dark. The wood of yew represents death, combined with the essence of a dementor...almost disturbing I would say," Olivander frowned.

"You three are definitely not normal…I can tell from your wands," Olivander smiled calmly at them.

He then turned to face Ichigo and gazed intensely at him with his murky blue eyes.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you're a hybrid aren't you? Part human, part spirit...part evil," the wand maker concluded.

Rukia and Toshiro both were startled at Olivander's accusation, and Ichigo made an attempt to deny the fact.

Olivander smiled, "Yes you are. This would be the very first time I've encountered a unique being such as yourself."

"Oh how very intriguing! I would love to question you, but that might serve some problems. Some things are meant to be kept a secret after all," The old man rambled.

"How can you make such a statement," Toshiro frowned suspiciously.

Olivander chuckled, "Whom the wand chooses reveals the persons' true nature."

Left in shock, Ichigo muttered uncomfortably, "Do you...mind keeping all of this a secret?"

"Oh of course, lad," He chuckled.

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Arigatou, Olivander san."

Olivander said, "Not a problem, now, your purchase will be twenty galleons."

Ichigo reached for the money his small burlap sack and asked with uncertainty, "The gold ones right?"

The wand maker nodded as he received the money, "If you need anything at all, Mr. Kurosaki, you know where to find me."

"I appreciate it, Olivander-san," Ichigo grabbed his bag and spun around to leave.

Rukia and Toshiro exited the dingy shop first and Ichigo was about to follow them before Olivander said, "Mr. Kurosaki."

With his hand on the door handle, Ichigo turned to face the old man again, "Yes."

"You have great potential…however, beware of the dark, it could possess you," he warned eerily.

"Don't worry, Olivander san. I can take care of myself," Ichigo reassured him.

He left the small shop and entered the street once again, musing about the wand maker's departing words.

"(Like I haven't heard that before,)" Ichigo muttered to himself.

Rukia found herself perplexed and asked, "(How do you think he knew about us?)"

"(Who knows? Maybe it was just instinct,)" Ichigo shrugged.

"(Well let's hope that no one else finds out, otherwise this mission could very well fail,)" Toshiro frowned.

Ichigo shook his head, "(Don't worry yourself over it, Toshiro.)"

Toshiro began to scold him again, but Ichigo simply ignored it as he took out the list again and said, "Well, what's next?"

The next few hours was spent dashing up and down Diagon Alley as the trio collected books, supplies, and robes. However, a small delay kept them behind schedule.

"(You don't need a freakin' rabbit, so just give up already,)" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to drag Rukia away from the Pet Emporium.

Rukia batted his hand away and raced back to the cage where a white rabbit nibbled on a chunk of celery, "(But just look at it! Does it not look like Chappy?)"

"(I didn't even know Chappy was a rabbit! It's not like I can tell what the hell your drawing are,)" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia spun around and stomped on Ichigo's feet, "(You take that back!)"

A cold aura caused the arguing to stop and Toshiro spoke quietly, "(This is not the time to be yelling. Rukia, you are not buying the rabbit. Now you two follow me, or we will be late for the train, and then I will be very, _very_, upset.)"

The two paled significantly before picking up their things and stepping away from caged animals.

Toshiro sighed and checked his soul pager, "(The train will depart in an hour, we should right leave now.)"

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter! Sorry if it had a crappy ending, but I was too tired to write anything else. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I didn't expect to get so much feedback. Oh, and sorry for the postponed update, I was busy writing **_**Apocalypse on Nightmare Street.**_** It's my other fanfic story, and I encourage everyone to read it! But anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter because I'm always eager to hear your comments, flames, and suggestions. **

**I'm a pyromaniac, so flames are welcome. **

**Review kudasai**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Crazy Train**

In the crowded streets a cacophony of car horns rattled the air, along with the hum of conversations. It was nearly late afternoon, and many people were busy finishing their daily errands. However, the same could not be said for the three shinigamis pacing the train station as they struggled to find their appropriate destination.

Ichigo jabbed a finger at the paper, "(It says platform nine and three quarters, but it obviously does not exist!)"

Toshiro snatched the paper out of Ichigo s hands and murmured, "(That's what it says, but maybe it s in some sort of secret code...)"

The three continued to muse over the subject as precious time trickled down the drain.

"(Don't you think these people could be a little more specific when they write down the directions,)" Rukia sighed.

"(We're not going to make it. The train leaves in fifteen minutes anyway,)" Toshiro frowned.

Rukia asked, "(Ichigo, why don't you call Urahara san?)"

The orange haired teen scowled, "(I did, but hat'n clogs wouldn't pick up the damn phone.)"

"(That man is so infuriating,)" Rukia growled.

"(Why do these people make things so difficult? How do they expect us to find a station that doesn't exist!)" Ichigo glared daggers between the signs nine and ten.

He angrily paced towards the thick pillar separating the two stations and proceeded to glare at the inanimate object. Ichigo carefully inspected every brick as he tried to search for a clue, however to no avail.

He continued his rant, "(It's not like we could just walk through the damn wall.)"

"Out of the way, we've got a train to catch mate," A tall boy with gaudy red hair pushed past the three shinigamis.

He was towing along a rather irritated brunette with a busy mane as they ran...straight through the wall.

"(Leave it to Kami to prove me wrong,)" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Toshiro walked up to the pillar and began to examine it, "(That's it? Wow...they really mean what they say.)"

The white haired boy touched the hard layer of bricks with curiosity and muttered, "(Interesting. It's like they created a pocket in space with kido...)"

"(So we just...run through it,)" Rukia asked uncertainly.

"Sorry, excuse me," A boy with a shaggy mop of hair came through, along with a large black dog that bounded next to him.

Toshiro backed away just in time as the boy and his companion disappeared through the pillar, similar to the couple before him.

"(Might as well give it a try,)" Ichigo said as he took a few steps back in order to get a running start.

Rukia said, "(I'll laugh if it doesn't work.)"

Ichigo simply glared at her before charging head first into the solid brick. To his pleasant surprise there was no pain as he felt his body pass through smoothly.

On the other side, he stopped in his tracks to view the magnificent train before him. The design was unfamiliar and foreign from what he was normally use to. It s mechanisms were different to Japan s trains; which were sleek and carried a modernized frame, but not much to look at. However, this ebony machine was a grand, monstrous object that could run straight through mountains. A plume of thick charcoal smoke blew out of it as the roar of the engine traveled into the soles of his shoes. Around him, people were waving goodbye to their families as they boarded the train.

Rukia appeared behind him and scolded, "(Ichigo! Why are you just standing there? The train's about to leave!)"

His two companions wasted no time to lug their baggage towards the train, leaving Ichigo to run after them.

"(Chotto matte,)" He called as he ran after them.

The group boarded the train and looked for a suitable compartment to sit in. Most of them were already occupied by excited students, and so the three shinigamis continued to walk down the narrow corridor.

"(Hey look, this one's empty,)" Ichigo pointed out a compartment amongst the line of doors.

Rukia slipped in first before saying, "(Lucky for us. All the other seats are taken.)"

The lithe girl sprawled herself on the seat, taking up a whole side while throwing her luggage at Ichigo.

"(Be a gentlemen and put my bags up there,)" She smirked.

Ichigo opened his mouth to object, however his instincts told him to not to. He would end up having the disadvantage in such a small compartment, not to mention the lack of escape routes from her wrath. So, muttering in annoyance he grudgingly complied.

Toshiro added, "(Don't forget my stuff.)"

After Ichigo irritatedly handled everyone s luggage, albeit violently, he plopped down beside Toshiro and sighed, "(Damn I'm tired.)"

"(Then go to sleep,)" Rukia suggested.

Ichigo gave her a disbelieving look before saying, "(What? Like I'd leave myself vulnerable to _you_. I still remember the last time I did that, I had Chappy doodles on my face for a _week_!)"

"(It's not my fault I was bored. Besides, you snore,)" Rukia grumbled.

He scowled, "(The guys wouldn't leave me alone for a week, and what does snoring have to do with anything?)"

"(It has to do with everything! You know I have to sleep with earplugs? On top of that, you drool,)" Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo crossed his arms and shouted, "(What do you do, stare at me all night?)"

Surprisingly Rukia blushed, "(N-no I don't.)"

He blinked and then shook his head, "(And another thing, stop mixing your underwear in my drawers! I can't get my damn boxers underneath all your stupid panties and chappy bras.)"

Rukia blushed even harder while screeching, "(Ichigo!)"

The orange headed teen continued on his rant, "(You know what pisses me off even _more_? Every morning when you change in that closet, I-)"

A small shoe propelled across the compartment, officially interrupting his sentence as the flat end met painfully to his face.

Ichigo peeled the shoe from his face and yelled, "(What the fuck, Rukia?)"

"(You wouldn't shut up,)" She growled.

"(You started it,)" He wiped away the scuff mark on his cheek before irritatingly tossing her shoe back.

There was a comfortable silence that settled over the group as Rukia pulled out a crayon and a notepad and while Ichigo started texting on his soul phone.

Toshiro had ignored them somewhere in the beginning of their mindless banter, preferring to slip on his headphones and listen to some music he borrowed from Karin. He thought about reviewing more of the school's textbook and pulled it out from somewhere in his bags. Although he had already received a summary of all the material he was suppose to know, he didn t mind skimming through a few pages anyways. It was always good to be prepared, someone in this group had to be. Glancing between the bickering couple, it was obvious that he had to act as the responsible one...as always.

The three shinigamis were interrupted by the sound of the compartment door sliding open. A small group of pompous teens appeared, speaking to each other in a leering tone and apparently not noticing the presence of the already seated strangers.

"Pansy and I have to attend a meeting with the rest of the prefects, so Crab, I want you to make sure my things have been put away properly," A boy with straw blond hair ordered one of his subordinates.

It was when Crab made no move that the leader noticed the lack of space in the compartment, pausing in dismay as he glared at the current occupants.

"Excuse me, but it appears that the three of _you_ are in _my_ compartment," He sneered.

Ichigo looked up at the blond headed boy in amusement as he translated the unfriendly words. Rukia peered over her notepad, and seeming disinterested she continued drawing. Upon hearing the faintly hearing the commotion over the music, Toshiro momentarily quirked an eyebrow, but the intruders did not deter him and he returned to his book.

Ichigo was the only one who responded as he rose from his seat and commented, "Oh really? I don t happen to see your name written anywhere on it, Aho-san."

The blond boy frowned at being labeled something he couldn t translate and said, "What did you call me?"

Ichigo stepped forward, and his tall stature and lean muscles caused the boy to hesitate, however his ego overrided the threat and he only narrowed his eyes. The snobbish boy took a step forward to match his, followed by his two large and stupid looking lackeys in hopes of achieving greater intimidation. The tension in the room grabbed Rukia s attention, and with sudden intriuge she placed down her notepad.

He smirked, "If I were you, I would watch your unsightly mouth. Now the lot of you are obviously new, so let me say this once. This is _my_ compartment, and no one ever gets in _my_ way. If they do, there will be very unhappy consequences."

The blond boy took a step closer to Ichigo before jabbing him in the chest, "Got it?"

"Yare yare, don't make me laugh. I'm sorry, but I think your ego is way too inflated. Why don't you and your friends play somewhere else, because we were here first," Ichigo growled.

The boy looked slightly taken aback, "Do you _know_ who I am? I am Draco Malfoy, and who are you? No one."

"I don't care who the hell you are, but if you want to keep your face then I suggest you leave," Ichigo said dangerously.

"I doubt you have it in you," Draco scoffed.

"Ichigo, do you think it's worth causing trouble so soon? I'm sure we can find seats elsewhere," Rukia stated calmly.

Ichigo spun around to meet her eye and then glanced back at the group before sighing. He kept his mouth shut and his hands fisted while taking a step back towards his seat. Rukia was right. Why file injuries so early in the mission, especially on something so trivial. He didn t want to waste his time on brats like him anyway. The blond headed boy crossed his arms and smiled in victory as he watched Ichigo's form retreat.

"That's a good boy, listen to your bitch," Malfoy smirked.

"That's it," Ichigo spun around to deliver a much deserved punch, however someone beat him to it.

Rukia flew out of her seat with feral intensity, hissing like a demon as she swung at a very un expecting boy. With one blow, Draco backed out of the doors, whimpering. She quickly sprung back from the large hands that attempted to grab her. The girl named Pansy fell to her knees and tried to comfort her companion in alarm, while the two duller boys advanced upon Rukia. Ichigo intercepted them and naturally deflected their sloth like attacks. Then, almost lazily, he smashed their heads together with enough force to cause them to slump on the floor. He used his foot to push the two bodies out of the compartment, not even bothering to hide the look of disgust on his face.

Ichigo leaned coolly against the door frame and said, "It was nice meeting you Aho-san. By the way, my name isn't no one, it's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, we should do this again sometime," She revealed a friendly smile before waving goodbye.

The door was instantly slammed shut.

"(What an asshole,)" Ichigo muttered.

Toshiro paused his music and sighed, "(Did you have to knock out those two idiots though? You know we could get in a lot of trouble.)"

"(He was asking for it though. What about Rukia? She's the one that punched that asshole first,)" Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia snapped at him, "(Don't blame this all on me, I barely bruised him.)"

"(Just drop it! I don't care who started it, so stop acting like three year olds,)" Toshiro snapped.

The train inched forward to a gradual speed, causing the scenery to flash by in a mosaic blur while the constant friction of the wheels created a monotone hum in all of the compartments. Everyone reverted back to their previous activities, although Ichigo fell asleep slumped against the window, snoring. After a short while, Rukia grew bored. Narrowing her eyes at the snoring orange head, she deviously crumpled a few papers from her notebook and aimed for his gaping mouth. Rukia narrowly missed Hitsugaya, who promptly shot her an un appreciative glare before returning to his textbook.

Toshiro's annoyance was quickly inflating between Ichigo's undesirable snores and Rukia's impossible paper balls to the point where he felt a small capillary bed in his head burst. He didn't believe it was even possible to surpass the irritation that Matsumoto offered. His thoughts turned a grave path as he imagined the impossible mess he would be subjected to once he returned from the mission.

Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by the sliding of the door, and he was facing a pleasant lady pushing a trolly full of sweets.

"Would any of you children like to buy candy?"

A 'no thank you' was forming on his lips before his eye caught on something appealing. It was a box of chocolate...frogs. He was sure he read the label correctly and the thought of frogs covered in chocolate disturbed him. However, he was hungry...and the last time he had chocolate was a month ago when he visited Ukitake Taichou. Toshiro would never admit it, but he had an incredible weakness for sweets, and the taste of chocolate melting sweetly on his tongue was too much.

"I'll take one chocolate frog, and a bag of red vines," Toshiro mumbled.

He exchanged the wizard money for the sweets, thanking the lady before she pushed her cart away. Toshiro placed the red vines into his bag, intending to savor them for later and opened the seal of the other package. True to the label there was indeed a chocolate frog, and he tentatively nibbled on the corner of it s leg. The candy was delicious, and he carefully ate the confection while savoring the thick coco in his mouth.

"(Taicho, you have some chocolate on the corner of your mouth,)" Rukia giggled.

He growled before wiping away the chocolate with the pad of his thumb. Toshiro stared forlornly at the empty package, wishing for more. While staring wistfully at the wrappers, something caught his eye, and he reached into the container to pull out a trading card.

It was a picture of a teenage boy with a shaggy mop of black hair. He had emerald green eyes shining behind round wire rimmed glasses, and when he squinted harder at the picture, a strangely shaped scar was ebbed into his forehead. Toshiro had to blink twice when the picture waved at him. The phenomena did not surprise him as much as it bothered him. He had already read about the moving pictures, however seeing it was slightly weird. Toshiro s eyes moved over to the written caption, and he read quietly to himself.

_Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived_

_'In 1981 at the age of two, Harry Potter defeated You Know Who. This was followed by years of celebration, breaking the reign of terror and creating peace within the Wizarding society.'_

Toshiro stared back at the boy and threw the card into his bags as well. He had definitely heard that name before...

"(We should probably change into our uniform,)" Rukia muttered as she glanced out the window.

Checking to make sure Ichigo was still asleep, she gestured for a blushing Toshiro to look away as she changed out of her sundress. Once Rukia and Toshiro finished changing, both of them were clad in thick black cloaks over oxford shirts while Rukia sported a pleated grey skirt and Toshrio wore similar gray pants.

"(These stockings are uncomfortable,)" Rukia mumbled.

Toshiro adjusted the collar of his shirt before saying, "(Why don't you wake up Kurosaki so he can change?)"

Rukia approached Ichigo and her hand snapped out to pinch his nose together while shouting obnoxiously into his ear, "(Wake up!)"

Ichigo half choked on his snore as he sat up straight in alarm.

Pointing out the cause of his disruption, he swatted away her hand and growled, "(What now?)"

"(It's time to change,)" She said.

Ichigo glanced up and down at Rukia's attire and said, "(Nani?)"

A blush crept into his cheeks as he looked away and began to notice the bits and pieces of crumpled paper covering him.

Ichigo brushed aside the paper with annoyance and asked, "(Toshiro, is there anything on my face?)"

Toshiro fought the urge to roll his eyes and he responded with a no.

"(Hurry up and change already. Besides, it's not like I haven't already seen you naked,)" Rukia scoffed.

Ichigo gawked in embarrassment, "(W-what are you talking about?)"

"(Your father already showed me those baby pictures of you in the bath,)" Rukia grinned micheviously.

He flushed a bright red and scowled, "(Damn Ossan! I swear I'll kill him...)"

As the sun retreated past the horizon, darkness settled over the sky, along with the large bed of stars and the brilliant moon. There was a plethora of teasing and bickering before Ichigo was finally in his school robes and the train jerked to a complete stop.

"(Finally we're here,)" Rukia sighed in relief as she stood up to stretch her limbs.

Everyone did the same before Ichigo pulled out the sheet of paper that held all of the directions and dragged his finger down the list.

"(It says that we leave our bags here and then follow the first years...)" He mumbled.

The three shinigamis joined the student body as everyone filed off the train and began splitting into different groups. In the darkness, Ichigo could see a group of older students follow a long line of carriages pulled by strange looking creatures while a group of younger students huddled around a woman holding a large lantern.

"First years! First years follow me," The woman shouted over the commotion.

"(I guess we follow her,)" Ichigo muttered as he approached her.

The women noticed his presence and said sharply, "I'm calling first years only. Shouldn't you be boarding the carriages?"

"I'm a transfer," He explained.

"Oh, sorry my mistake. I'm professor Grubbly-Plank, this way please," She headed towards a familiar direction.

The three shinigamis followed the flock of nervous children as they approached a large lake. The view was impressive, and he stared at the still obsidian lake that mirrored the sky. The calm waters kissed the grounds of a grand castle that showered windows of yellow light, decorated with turrets and fine towers. The quietness was disturbed by the excited whispers escaping the lips of nervous first years as they assessed the beauty before them. Everyone stood before the mass of small wooden boats rimmed the edges of the lake, waiting to be boarded as Professor Grubbly-Plank gave instructions.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Toshiro seated themselves in the small rickety boat while dismissing the curious gazes from the children around them. All at once the boats moved forward by themselves as they drifted silently across the lake and past the curtain of green vines that led to a small alcove. Professor Grubbly-Plank led the first years to the front of the castle, checking periodically to ensure none of them had gotten lost. Pleased to know that everything was running smoothly, she turned to the front doors and knocked on it three times. The double doors opened slowly to reveal a austere lady with her hair collected in a tight bun, while her frame was garbed in a green cloak.

"Thank you. I'll take them from here, Wilhelmina," The austere woman spoke.

Professor Grubbly-Plank nodded before abruptly leaving the children in the woman s hands. They were gestured to follow her into the entrance hall, and everyone was taken in awe as they stared at the massive space. The torches caused the flickering light to dance upon the walls while the clicking of feet was met on the expensive tile floors. The austere woman continued to lead the group until they reached another pair of grand doors.

Finally stopping in her tracks, the woman turned on her heels to face the group, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to introduce myself as Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher."

She cleared her throat before continuing, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Please create a single filed line and follow me."

The first years pushed themselves into formation and followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall.

**A/N: Arigato gozaimasu! I loved reading all your reviews, it really inspired me to write more. You guys are awesome. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the Harry Potter cannon, it s been a while since I ve read them and I currently don t have the books for reference. I hope you like this chapter because it was a pain in the ass to write, but fun none the less. Special thanks to Molly Doe for supporting me!**

**QUESTION: Should there be pairings? And if yes, who?**

**Sorry, people have been giving me mixed signals about adding pairings, and others do not wish so. Please tell me how you feel about it, because I can swing either way.  
><strong>

**Review kudasai.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So...I'm still alive? I have my reasons for this late post, including lack of motivation, but you probably don't want to hear it. I just want to thank everyone for reviewing/favoriting this story, it really makes my day to read all of them. **

**As for the question on pairings, I've decided on a verdict...There will be no pairings in this fic. It seems to pose a great issue for most of you, and I would like to concentrate on weaving both worlds together rather than focusing on drama and romance. I hope you ichiruki fans stick around...**

**NOTICE: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER. IT HOLDS THE SAME CONTENTS EXCEPT THAT ICHIGO IS NO LONGER IN GRYFFINDOR.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Boshi-san<span>

The line shuffled forward in a nervous direction towards the front of the Great Hall. All eyes were drawn towards the first years, but mostly towards the three transfer students that followed. Professor McGonagall placed a wooden stool in front of them, along with a tattered hat that sagged with depressing age. Ichigo stared slightly perplexed at the ancient object, although he did not question the strange custom. As he came closer, he could almost detect a pulse of reiatsu from the object. Suddenly, the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the strange hat burst into song.

Once the hat finished, applause broke out, although it was punctured with scattered mutterings and whispers. Strange. Translating the dialogue proved challenging, although Ichigo managed to make out the gist of it.

"(It sounded like a warning,)" Rukia muttered under her breath.

"(But what for...)" He mused to himself.

Ichigo's eyes lazily scanned the row of teachers that were seated in front of him. He could easily spot the Headmaster, who's long white beard and intelligent aging features reminded him much of his surprise Dumbledore's gaze turned to him, and Ichigo was forced to stare at curious cornflake blue eyes. The Headmaster's questioning gaze caused him to feel guarded, so Ichigo broke the connection and continued observing the line of professors.

His eyes passed over a rather unpleasant looking man garbed in black robes to match his slick black hair, he seemed to be in a rather foul mood. Ichigo was not sure whether it was a fleeting expression or a permanent feature. Another teacher stood out from amongst the rest. Regarding clothing, her dress was one of the most abhorrent things he ever witness. It was an obnoxious pink dress that only existed to contrive disgust within the most tolerant being, and it certainly did not serve to flatter the stout woman at all. Her face resembled very much like a toad, and as she plastered on a disturbing smile, a frigid air of dislike washed over Ichigo.

Toshiro Hitsugaya's focus remained on Professor McGonagall as she began calling out names.

"Adam, James."

A small blond boy scrambled forward and nervously hopped on the stool while McGonagall dropped the hat directly over his head.

The hat seemed to consider for a moment before the rip near the brim opened and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

One of the tables erupted in cheer as the boy joined a group of students accented in red and gold. It wasn't until the boy moved towards the cheerful Gryffindor table when Toshiro spotted him. It was the Harry Potter boy. He was clapping along with his classmates, however there seemed to be greater things on his mind. Toshiro sensed something strange that certainly did not belong...this boy had an ominous death clinging to him. It wasn't normal, and he did not like it.

The chain of first years grew thinner as names were called upon for sorting.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

A few whispers traveled across the room as they stared perplexity at the foreign student with snow white hair, however Toshiro held his head high in a dignified manner as he stepped towards the hat. He placed the dusty object on his head and waited patiently for something to happen. Silence.

'_Oh...why, this is amazing.' _

Toshiro frowned as he felt the invisible presence in his head. It was foreign, and he took much effort not to reject the voice, because he knew it belonged to the hat.

'_I am graced with the presence of a Death God. A wise, precocious one at that. Although the question is, what brings you here at Hogwarts, if I might so humbly ask.'_

He answered in his mind, _'I don't see why you need to know. However, I do not pose a threat to anyone. I am merely here to observe.'_

'_...I understand. Thank you for answering my question. So, moving on...do you mind telling your dragon I offer no harm?'_

Toshiro signaled to Hyorimaru to stand down, and the hat uttered a sigh of relief.

'_Thank you. I ask of one more thing, may I be allowed to shuffle through your memories? It is only so I can determine which house suits you.'_

Toshiro hesitated as he mused over the hat's request. It was surely quite invasive to him and he did not approve of it at all. However, he did not want to appear suspicious either, so with grudging acceptance Toshiro obliged. He breathed deeply in order to lower the barricades around his mind, allowing the hat to sort through his wide collection of memories. Thankfully, the process was quick, and only moments later did the hat recede from his inner sanctions.

'_Might I ask what the verdict is?'_

'_Well, Mr. Hitsugaya, you lead quite a life...as for your house out of the four...I wonder which you'll do well in more. Gryffindor is for the brave, but then Ravenclaw takes the wise. However there's also Slytherin with their avidity and Hufflepuff and their strong loyalty. Ah, but you choose whatever your heart may desire, for you fit in what all houses require.'_

'_Hmm...' _Toshiro hummed as his large cerulean eyes scanned the room in contemplation, pondering on his choices until he spotted Harry Potter.

'_Let's try Gryffindor, then."_

'_Ah, good choice! Well I bid your quest good luck, Death God'_

"Gryffindor!"

The judgement was answered in applause as Toshiro took off the sorting hat and gracefully joined his designated table. While the hat's invasive scanning left him feeling quite naked, Toshiro felt somewhat pleased to be put in the same house as Harry Potter. It would allow him to observe the boy more closely.

Professor McGonagall continued down the list, and finally she called, "Kuchiki, Rukia."

Rukia rose to the stool in a calm manner while placing the old hat on her head. It was strange how these people put their faith in what should be an inanimate object. Somewhat irked that the hat fell over her eyes, she wondered what would happen next.

'_Yet another Death God!'_

Rukia flinched in surprise due to the foreign voice that pierced her mind. It definitely did not belong to her Sode no Shirayuki. The presence of the hat was a rather uncomfortable feeling, although she forced herself to endure it for the time being.

Slightly surprised that the hat saw through her guise, she asked quickly, _'I kindly ask that you do not reveal any information about our presence at this school. Our mission is highly classified, and it would be troublesome if anyone were to find out.'_

'_Of course, I swear to you secret shall not be uttered to anyone.'_

Rukia silently thanked the hat before he moved on.

'_Where will I be sorted?'_

'_Well, that depends. Would you be so kind as to as your beautiful sentry that I do not intend to do any harm?'_

Rukia then realized that she was not the only one that was acting guarded. With an assuring tone she told Shirayuki that everything would be fine. Her zanpakutou reluctantly back off gradually.

'_Thank you. Now, may I please scan your memories? It will be quick, I promise.'_

Rukia stiffened at the thought, however since she could see no way around the situation, she stepped aside to allow the hat entrance. The hat disappeared into her house of memories, and as he scanned, Rukia could see pages of her life flash across her mind. The scenes resurfaced old feelings of joy, fear, and sadness. She saw her younger self dash through the grimy streets of Rukongai, and then the scene flashed to the time she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. Arbitrary moments continued to flicker in and out of her vision until it was all a blur. Soon enough, the hat returned from Rukia's memories.

'_Well...so young, yet so old, I wonder what your future holds. Very clever, and yet so bold...I see loyalty...and dare I say cunning abilities. You are free to pick whatever house you want, Ms. Kuchiki.' _

Rukia peeked out from under the brim of her hat and scanned the tables.

She made eye contact with Toshiro before thinking, _'I choose Gryffindor.'_

'_As you wish.'_

"Gryffindor!"

Another wave of applause rang through the Great Hall as Rukia swept off the stool and approached the Gryffindor table. She joined Toshiro as they both patiently awaited Ichigo's turn.

Ichigo watched as Rukia and Toshiro were placed into Gryffindor. He supposed it would complicate things less if they stuck close together. Ichigo heard himself being summoned, and with a heavy sigh he approached the hat. He found it quite irritating as it seemed all the eyes in the room bore into him. If it wasn't his hair, it was probably his height. Rukia and Toshiro were lucky they were short enough to pass as first years, unlike him. Ichigo scowled as he put on the hat and impatiently crossed his arms, waiting for something to happen.

'_...Oh my...Isn't this quite strange?'_

Ichigo frowned as he felt the hat touch his conscience.

'_Yeah, well I'm not normal...nor perfect for the matter. What do you want, Boshi-san?'_

He felt a spike of annoyance as his hollow surfaced into the conversation.

'_Oi, King. What the hell 's he doin' here?' _

'_Why, I'm here to sort...the three of you,' _The hat answered nervously.

The hollow rebuked, _'What does that 'ave to do wit you fuckin' around in his head?'_

'_...I simply do this in order to analyze your personality...'_

Ichigo felt his hand drag across his face in unamusement.

'_Back off would you, Shiro? I can handle this.'_

'_Che, yeah right. When 'ave you been able to 'andle anything by yourself without fuckin' things up?'_

'_Urasai. I don't need to deal with you right now.'_

Ichigo tersely shut out his hollow before focusing on the hat.

'_You were saying?'_

'_...Um...what house. Let's see. That...He...won't hurt me anymore...will he?'_

'_Ano...sorry about that. No, I shut him off. What do you want?'_

'_Might I request to look at memories?'_

Ichigo shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, _'What for.'_

'_To determine what house to put you in, Sir.' _

'_No.'_

'_Please, I promise it won't take long.'_

'_No.'_

'_I don't see the problem, there's no harm in-'_

"I said NO."

The occupants of the Great Hall stared curiously at the orange haired teen, wondering what he could have been talking about.

Ichigo continued in his head, _'You won't understand. Just put me in Gryffindor, Boshi-san.'_

'_I'm afraid that is not permissible.'_

There was a sudden perverse feeling that overcame him as he felt the hat bleed over his memories...touching his experiences. All Ichigo could do was relive his stinging flashbacks in the contours of his head. He was pulled into the back of his mind as he recounted his fighting experiences and his internal struggle for power. Ichigo couldn't count how many times his life and been on the brink of death's clutches, or how many times he was slashed and impaled. His entire life was a fight for power. The power to protect. Even the walls of his mind were conjured with skyscrapers that touched the sky...full of ambition and meaning.

_'Dammit King. I knew ya' would screw things up again.'_

The hat released Ichigo's memories before any harm could come to him, _'I see...You have endured many things, Mr. Kurosaki. But it is clear to me, that you belong in...'_

"Slytherin!"

Ichigo gruffly pulled the hat off as a scowl etched over his face. There was a generous amount of indecent staring and inconsiderate whispering as he slowly approached the unappreciative table covered in green and silver banners.

"He looks like a Weasly."

"Is he suppose to be a first year?"

"I bet he dyes his hair."

Ichigo decided to tune out the remarks as he waited for the sorting to be finished. Finally, after Zeller Rose was sorted into Hufflepuff, the Headmaster rose to his feet. The old man had a soothing composure, something that Yama-ji lacked.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Dumbledore's smiling voice rang throughout the Hall.

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate. Ichigo almost jumped in surprise as food appeared out of nowhere, he almost grinned as he noticed that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and unidentifiable plates that he couldn't wait to sample. He could even sense the reiatsu used to transport the food.

He dropped his fork in surprise and it clattered noisily against his plate. A hoard of ghosts decidedly appeared out of thin air, gliding over tables and occasionally conversing with the students. However, what unnerved him the most was that these ghosts lacked a 'chain of fate'. Just by observing some of their garb, the souls has to bee ages old, yet...none of them had been hollowfied yet. How could that possibly be? Ichigo realized that he must have confused their reiatsu with the other witches and wizards. He tried to catch a glimpse of Rukia and Toshiro to see their reaction, however they were too far away for him to interpret their expressions.

Then, he saw it. There was a faint shimmer of light that surrounded the ghost's chest. It was protecting it from hollowfication...was it the someone else's reiatsu? It was as if the school was keeping them here with it's own power. Interesting.

Ichigo continued to eat his meal in peace, simply observing the Great Hall. It seemed as if Hogwarts was separated, and he could sense the dislike and isolation between houses, especially coming from the Slytherins and Gryffindors. The isolation and lack of teamwork reminded him of the Gotei 13, when their three captains committed treason and almost destroyed Soul Society and the Living Realm.

When everyone had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore returned to his feet once more. All previous talking ceased immediately as the students and staff turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said.

"First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too," The old man seemed to make eye contact with a few students among the mass.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause took place before the Headmaster continued again, "I would also like everyone to welcome Hogwarts' first group of exchange students; Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. They represent the Shinigami Academy of Japan, so please treat them as guests for the time being."

"Moving on, the tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

He suddenly broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. It took a moment to understand why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then they heard the Umbridge woman as she made an abrasive noise between coughs, "Hem, Hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Ichigo noticed as other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Even though he was not familiar with the Professor Dumbledore, it was clearly evident that he was a respected figure in the school, yet the toad like woman was audacious enough to interrupt the Headmaster was beyond him.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Ichigo blanched as he listed to her high-pitched, breathy, girlish voice, instantly growing a strong dislike towards the creature.

"Hem, Hem. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" The thing smiled so sweetly that it caused Ichigo to scoff.

He looked around the room, however the students didn't appear happy at all, quite the contrary actually.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

There was a lapse of giggling before the woman continued in a more business like manner, "Hem, hem. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations..."

Ichigo noticed the attention span of the students seemed to be waning, although the Umbridge woman did not seem to take notice. He continued to listen, despite loathing the sound of her voice. As he took in her sugar coated words, his scowl deepened towards the encrypted message behind them.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

There was a minimal amount of clapping as Professor Umbridge finished her speech.

_Tch, sounds like the Wizarding government is interfering with the student's education._

Dumbledore stood up to finish his speech before finally releasing the students to their dorms. The whole room stood to leave, causing the massive group of students to swarm towards the exit as they were all eager to find their beds.

Ichigo decided to follow his 'fellow' Slytherins as they exited the Great Hall. They seemed intent on avoiding him as if he were the bubonic plague, but this he did not mind one bit, he was greatful actually. He was still rather bitter towards the sorting hat, and how he had been separated from Rukia and Toshiro. Of course, there would be plenty of other means to contact them, it was just that he had felt violated somehow.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

Ichigo didn't bother to turn around to the patronizing voice that could only belong to the annoying blond on the train.

"Feeling a little out of place aren't we?" Draco Malfoy drawled.

He continued to ignore the boy in favor of memorizing the halls of the grand school. Ichigo was definitely not in the mood to deal with him.

"Look, you foreign bastard, I could have you expelled for what you did on the train. So don't ignore me when I'm talking to you," Draco grabbed his shoulder in an effort to spin him around.

Ichigo grabbed his hand, bending his wrist hazardously in an unnatural position, "Shut up if you don't want to get hurt."

"Let go of me. I don't know how the likes of _you_ managed to get into The great house of Slytherin, but that won't stop me from giving you trouble," Draco said with false confidence.

There was a lethal gleam in his eyes that pinned Draco on the spot, causing him to shudder. Ichigo threw his hand down in a disgusted way before continuing to catch up with the rest of the Slytherins.

Malfoy's voice trailed behind him, "We don't have to be enemies. We are fellow Slytherins after all."

The stone walls were cold and damp with only the occasional torches lighting up the hallway.

They finally reached a door and the girl prefect whispered the password, "Mackled Malaclaw."

Everyone continued to shuffle through the entrance before facing a rather extravagant reception area. The furniture was made a cold lavish green satin, accented by dark cherry wooded tables and chairs. A modernized looking hearth was centered in the middle, while rows of portraits lined the wall exhibiting snobbish looking wizards.

Draco and Pansy began assigning rooms to the first years while everyone else comfortably settled into the Slytherin dorms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up as Pansy addressed him.

"You'll be sharing a room with Crab and Draco."

Ichigo glared between Draco and Pansy before sighing exasperatingly, "You've got to be kidding me."

Magic Files

Investigator: Kurosaki Ichigo

1. Unhollowfied ghosts roam the school due to the stabilizing magical reiatsu.

2. Inanimate objects such as hats can talk due to some type of kido.

3. I hate hats that can talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A:<strong>

**Question No.1**

**Can they manipulate their Reiatsu to cause crushing pressure on people inside their bodies? **

**Yes, this is definitely possible, however they cannot do so in their gigais.**

**Question No.2 **

**Can they use their Zanpaktous?**

**Yes, this is possible because they are able to dispose of their gigais during emergencies so they are able to use their zanpaktous.**

**Question No.3**

**Can Ichigo use Kido?**

**We are assuming that the setting only takes place only one year after the war, and during this time I doubt Ichigo is a master at kido. However, he can preform a few simple spells when necessary.**

**Remember this story is not in cannon with the current Bleach plot.  
><strong>


End file.
